15 Czerwca 2014
thumb|left|100px 06:05 Wakacje z Jedynką - SpongeBob Kanciastoporty - Nieznośni sąsiedzi, odc. 4 (Naughty Nautical Neighbors); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008) 06:30 My Wy Oni; magazyn 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach 08:00 Tydzień 08:25 Wakacje z Jedynką - Kung Fu Panda Legenda o niezwykłości - Mój mistrz Yao, odc. 14 (My favorite Yao); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2011) 08:55 Ziarno; magazyn 09:35 Janosik - odc. 2/13 - Zbójnickie prawa - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 10:35 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 46 Kujawsko - Pomorskie dla aktywnych; magazyn 11:00 Biegajmy razem; magazyn 11:15 Mundial 2014 - Ceremonia Otwarcia (Ceremonia Otwarcia) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014) 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański 481) kraj prod.Watykan (2014) 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:50 BBC w Jedynce - Attenborough. 60 lat wśród dzikiej przyrody. cz. 3. Nasza krucha planeta (Attenborough 60 years in the Wild) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 13:55 Pogotowie rachunkowe - /14/; reality show 14:55 Ostatni zachód słońca (Last Sunset, The) - txt. str. 777 107'; western kraj prod.USA (1961) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Komisarz Alex - odc. 8 (seria I, odc. 8) - Pierwsza nagroda - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2832; teleturniej muzyczny 18:55 Słodkie życie - Poszukiwany /3/ - txt. str. 777; sitcom 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777 20:05 Wyścigi samochodowe - Volkswagen Castrol Cup; relacja 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777 20:15 Piąty Stadion - odc. 116, Braterstwo (seria VI odc. 4) 20:20 Studio Plaża 20:25 Mundial 2014 - studio: Francja - Honduras 20:50 Mundial 2014 -1 połowa- Francja - Honduras 23:15 Mundial 2014 - skróty meczów (.) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014) 23:30 Drzazgi - txt. str. 777 AD 105'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2008) 01:30 Ostatni zachód słońca (Last Sunset, The) 107'; western kraj prod.USA (1961) 03:25 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|100px 05:20 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę - JM 05:35 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 1/26 seria 2 (Deadly 60 - ep. 1 /26 s. 2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 06:10 W słowach kilku o wydrze, bobrze i wilku - Inżynier bóbr - gryzący problem; cykl dokumentalny 06:40 M jak miłość - odc. 1072; serial TVP 07:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1148 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1149 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:45 Gala otwarcia Festiwalu Teatru Polskiego Radia i Teatru Telewizji Polskiego "Dwa Teatry - Sopot 2014 (relacja); koncert 09:40 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze - odc. 27 10:00 Rodzinne oglądanie - Dzikie Indie - Królestwo słoni (Secrets of Wild India. Elephant Kingdom); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011) 10:55 Sabat czarownic - felieton - (3) Dymarki 11:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Hacjenda - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 11:35 Makłowicz w podróży - Zanzibar "Wyspa przypraw" (125) - txt. str. 777 AD; magazyn kulinarny 12:15 Gwiazdy w południe - Doborowa jednostka (McHale's Navy) 89'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1964) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2130; teleturniej 14:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 563 - W dobrych rękach; serial TVP 15:45 Panorama 16:15 Pogoda 16:25 Mundial 2014 - skrót: Kolumbia - Grecja, Urugwaj - Kostaryka, Anglia - Włochy, Wybrzeże Kości Słoniowej - Japonia 17:20 Studio Plaża 17:25 Mundial 2014 - studio: Szwajcaria - Ekwador 17:50 Mundial 2014 - 1 połowa - Szwajcaria - Ekwador 20:10 Studio Plaża 20:25 Miłosne gierki (Leatherheads) - txt. str. 777 109'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.Niemcy, USA (2008) 22:25 Czas honoru - odc. 66 "WEZWANIE" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 23:15 Piąty Stadion - odc. 116, Braterstwo (seria VI odc. 4) 23:25 Mundial 2014 - studio: Argentyna - Bośnia - Hercegowina 23:50 Mundial 2014 - 1 połowa - Argentyna - Bośnia - Hercegowina 02:20 Doborowa jednostka (McHale's Navy) 89'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1964) 03:55 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|100px 07:00 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 43 Stek ze schabu, beza z czekoladą, kremem i truskawkami; magazyn kulinarny 07:20 "Poeta Kamień" i jego matka (The Stone Poet and His Mother); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2013) 08:15 Rusz się człowieku; magazyn 08:30 Ogródek bez ogródek odc. 10/14; magazyn 09:00 Misja: Integracja; magazyn 09:15 Rok w ogrodzie 09:40 Co u nas? 09:45 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn 10:00 Odkrywanie Podkarpacia - Bieszczady pozytywnie zakręcone cz. I; cykl reportaży 10:30 Z życia regionu - Podkarpackie Smaki. Górno 2014 (1); magazyn 10:45 Spotkanie z folklorem - Malawianie; magazyn 11:00 Raport z Polski 11:30 Tydzień 12:10 Glob - Magazyn Nowości Naukowych - odc. 19 12:35 Skandia Maraton Lang Team 2014 Bytów cz. 1; reportaż 12:50 W rytmie disco - 1/14; magazyn muzyczny 13:15 Wokół nas - pogoda 13:20 Zielone Miasto - Ogrody zoologiczne i botaniczne ostoją przyrody 13:25 Wokół nas - pogoda 13:35 Żużel - Nice Polska Liga: Polonia Bydgoszcz - KŻ Orzeł Łódź 13:45 Żużel - Nice Polska Liga: Polonia Bydgoszcz - KŻ Orzeł Łódź 14:40 Żużel - Nice Polska Liga: Polonia Bydgoszcz - KŻ Orzeł Łódź 14:50 Żużel - Nice Polska Liga: Polonia Bydgoszcz - KŻ Orzeł Łódź 15:25 Żużel - Nice Polska Liga: Polonia Bydgoszcz - KŻ Orzeł Łódź 15:40 Reportaż z regionu - Długa droga "Wielkiej Drogi"; reportaż 16:10 Jeździectwo - Grand Prix Wolnej Polski - CSI Poznań; relacja 17:30 Koncerty Telewizji Rzeszów - Tadeusz Nalepa i jego gitara cz. III 17:45 Koncerty Telewizji Rzeszów - Tadeusz Nalepa i jego gitara cz. IV 18:00 Z życia regionu - Podkarpackie Smaki. Górno 2014 (2); magazyn 18:15 Niezwykli - Od Verne'a do dobranocek; cykl reportaży 18:30 Aktualności - informacje z Podkarpacia 18:50 Prognoza pogody - prognoza dla Podkarpacia 18:56 Kalejdoskop prasowy; felieton 19:00 Z życia regionu - Podkarpackie Smaki. Górno 2014 (3); magazyn 19:30 Kwartet - magazyn regionów Czwórki Wyszehradzkiej - Unijne dotacje; magazyn 20:00 Aktualności - informacje z Podkarpacia 20:20 Prognoza pogody - prognoza dla Podkarpacia 20:30 Rusz się człowieku; magazyn 20:45 Magazyn katolicki - Kościół Młodych 21:00 Echa tygodnia - kraj 21:10 Pogoda - 15.06 - 1 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 21:40 Pogoda - 15.06 - 2 21:45 Powrót do przeszłości; reportaż 22:00 Aktualności wieczorne - informacje z Podkarpacia 22:20 Prognoza pogody 22:30 Sportowe wydarzenia 23:05 Echa tygodnia - kraj 23:15 Fatima i świat - Fatima: troje pasterzy (The Three Shepherd Children); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Portugalia (2012) 00:10 Wokół nas - pogoda 00:15 Pogoda - 15.06 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 00:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 00:40 Pogoda - 15.06 - 2 00:50 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Bychawy historia sekretna 01:15 Wokół nas - pogoda 01:15 Reportaż z regionu - Widok na dom; reportaż 01:50 Mundial 2014 - Szwajcaria - Ekwador (Szwajcaria - Ekwador) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014) 02:55 Mundial 2014 - Szwajcaria - Ekwador (Szwajcaria - Ekwador) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014) 03:55 Mundial 2014 - Francja - Honduras (Francja - Honduras) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014) 05:00 Mundial 2014 - Francja - Honduras (Francja - Honduras) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014) 06:05 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Bychawy historia sekretna 06:25 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|100px 5.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7.45 Scooby Doo i Brygada Detektywów 8.15 Jeźdźcy smoków 8.45 Mulan II - film anim. 10.15 I kto to mówi! - komedia, USA, 1989 12.15 X - Men - film sci - fi, USA, 2000 14.20 Liga niezwykłych dżentelmenów - film przygodowy USA, Niemcy Czechy Wielka Brytania, 2003 16.35 Miodowe lata 17.45 Nasz nowy dom 18.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19.30 Liga Światowa. Polska - Włochy 21.30 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 23.30 Lokator - thriller, USA, 2009 1.30 Magazyn sportowy 3.30 Tajemnice losu thumb|left|100px 5.35 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 5.50 Mango - Telezakupy 7.55 Maja w ogrodzie 8.25 Akademia ogrodnika 8.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Co za tydzień - magazyn 11.20 Sama słodycz 12.10 Prawo Agaty - serial obyczajowy 13.15 Blues Brothers - komedia, USA 1980 16.00 Jak wytresować smoka - film przygodowy, USA 2010 18.00 Ugotowani - program kulinarno - rozrywkowy, Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 20.00 To nie tak jak myślisz, kotku - komedia, Polska 2008 22.10 Kłamstwo - film sensacyjny, USA 2005 0.10 Ocalić Grace - serial 1.10 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 1.25 Sekrety Magii 2.45 Przerwa w nadawaniu thumb|left|100px 06:00 Galeria - odc. 156; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:25 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 37; serial TVP 06:50 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 38 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 07:15 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 39 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 07:45 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 40 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 08:20 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (51); magazyn 08:50 Zapiski Łazęgi - Dzikie konie; felieton 09:00 Łamigłówka - Zagadka 09:05 Awantura o Basię - odc. 12/12* - Awantura dwunasta, czyli rzecz o literackim podstępie Kornela Makuszyńskiego; serial TVP 09:40 Ziarno; magazyn 10:10 Jak cudne są wspomnienia odc.4/7 - Ich wielkie miłości; cykl dokumentalny 11:05 Polonia w Komie - Afryka - Alicja (430) 11:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 11:30 Saga rodów - Ród Łącz; magazyn 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański 481) kraj prod.Watykan (2014) 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:45 Pod Tatrami - Morskie Oko; magazyn 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła akademickiego pw. św. Krzyża w Lublinie 14:20 Gala otwarcia Festiwalu Teatru Polskiego Radia i Teatru Telewizji Polskiego "Dwa Teatry - Sopot 2014 (relacja); koncert 15:30 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Francuskie inspiracje - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 16:00 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn 16:15 Polonia w Komie - Japonia - Ikeda (433) 16:25 Łowy na grubego zwierza - film przyrodniczy; film dokumentalny 16:55 Made in Poland; teleturniej 17:25 Łamigłówka - Zagadka 17:30 Teleexpress 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1039; serial TVP 18:45 Za zasługi dla Polski i Polaków poza granicami kraju - Koncert Galowy (1) 19:40 Dobranocka - Król Maciuś Pierwszy s. I - odc. 26 - Pożar w Parlamencie ("Le petit Roi Macius" ep. "Pin - pon Pin - Pon""); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2003) 20:00 Wiadomości 20:25 Sport 20:30 Pogoda 20:45 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 6/12 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 21:25 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki czyli historia jednego przeboju /5/ 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn 23:00 Jak cudne są wspomnienia odc.4/7 - Ich wielkie miłości; cykl dokumentalny 23:55 Polonia w Komie - Egipt - Góry Synay (436) 00:05 Łowy na grubego zwierza - film przyrodniczy; film dokumentalny 00:30 Niespokojne umysły - Polska Akademia Nauk; cykl dokumentalny 00:45 Łamigłówka - Zagadka 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1039; serial TVP 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Król Maciuś Pierwszy s. I - odc. 26 - Pożar w Parlamencie ("Le petit Roi Macius" ep. "Pin - pon Pin - Pon""); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2003) 02:00 Wiadomości 02:20 Sport 02:25 Pogoda 02:40 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 6/12; serial komediowy TVP 03:20 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki czyli historia jednego przeboju /5/ 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 03:50 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn 04:45 Kulturalni PL - (197); magazyn 05:40 Czołówka pasmowa - rozrywka 05:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej 06:05 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|100px 05.00 Piłka nożna. Mistrzostwa Świata. Wybrzeże Kości Słoniowej - Japonia 12+ 07.00 Wśród nas są indyjscy jogini. Doc. film 12+ 08.00 Sklep wojskowy 16+ 08.40 Smeshariki. Kod PIN. Animowana seria 6+ 08.55 Zdrowie 16+ 10.00 NOWOŚCI 16+ 10.15 Podczas gdy wszystkie domy są 16+ 11.00 Jurij Andropow. "Prawda, której przerażający nie jest ...". Doc. film 16 + 12.00 AKTUALNOŚCI 16+ 12.15 Piłka nożna. Diary of the World Championship 12+ 16.25 "Calling." Nagroda dla najlepszych rosyjskich lekarzy (w przerwie - WIECZÓR WIECZORNY) 16+ 18.50 Klub Wesołych i Zaradnych. Puchar Letni w Soczi 16+ 21.00 TIME 16+ 21.20 Duża różnica to TV. Humor. program 16+ 23.00 Piłka nożna. Mistrzostwa Świata. Francja - Honduras 12+ 01.00 Drzewo Jozuego. Akcja 16+ 02.55 Home Alone - 4. Rodzina komedia 0+ 04.25 Kontrola 16+ thumb|left|100px 05.45 Wersja pułkownik Zorina. Psychol. Detektyw 12+ 07.30 16+ Wszystkie Rosja 07.40 Chronić kobiety. Muzy. komedia 12+ 10.20 NOWOŚCI-Lipieck. Wydarzenia w tygodniu 11.00 AKTUALNOŚCI 16+ 11.10 Piłka nożna. World Cup Diary 12+ 11.40 Laugh dozwolone. Humor. Program 16+ 12.35 Dla Ciebie. Melodramat. (W wodzie - wiadomościami) 12+ 16.45 Jeden do jednego. Musical i parodia. pokazać 16+ 19.45 Piłka nożna. Mistrzostwa Świata. Szwajcaria - Ekwador 12+ 21.55 TYGODNIOWY TYDZIEŃ 16+ 23.55 Niedzielny wieczór z V.Soloviev 12+ 01.45 Piłka nożna. Mistrzostwa Świata. Argentyna - Bośnia i Hercegowina 12+ 04.00 Planet Dog. Doc. series 16+ 04.35 16+ pokój śmiech Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Rzeszów z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pierwyj kanał z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rossija 1 z 2014 roku